S'Winter
" |image= Snowboard Champions.jpg |caption=Phineas and Ferb and Candace Win The Snowboard Champions. |season=1 |production=103b |broadcast=11 |story=Bobby Gaylor Swampy Marsh Martin Olson Dan Povenmire |storyboards=Antoine Guilbaud Sherm Cohen |director=Dan Povenmire |us=February 9, 2008 |international=February 8, 2008 (Disney Channel Latin America) |xd= |toon=September 15, 2008 |pairedwith="The Magnificent Few" (normal pairing) "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" (30 minute time slot reruns) | arc= | adapt= ''"Chill Out!" | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb use a snow-cone machine to create S’Winter, a unique and logic defying amalgam of Winter and Summer. Meanwhile, Candace follows Jeremy around after noticing him hanging out with what looks like a girl. Elsewhere, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to melt all the chocolate in the Tri-State Area with his Melt-inator 65000. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb think that it's too hot to think of any ideas of what to do today. Lawrence comes over with a snow cone machine and leaves to go to an antique show. Phineas realizes that snow in July would be pretty cool, which gives him an idea. He then offers a snow cone to a questioning Candace, who turns it down because she sees it as nothing more than crushed ice covered with blue carbs. Ferb begins to crank the snow cone machine, causing snow to overflow, while Phineas questions the whereabouts of Perry. Meanwhile, Perry arrives in his lair. Major Monogram briefs Perry on his mission, explaining that Doofenshmirtz has bought up 18,000 laser pointers, arousing suspicion from the agency. Perry jots down stuff on his notepad, assumedly taking notes, but actually just drawing a mediocre doodle of Monogram. Perry races over to Doofenshmirtz' lair. Isabella arrives with the Fireside Girls, who offer to help them make S'Winter (or, as Phineas remarks, what some people call "Wummer"). Together, they create a mountain of snow in their backyard. Candace is busy chatting to a friend on the phone about how cheerleaders are so overrated, and then notices the lack of light. She struggles to open her window, and then succeeds, but also lets quite a lot of snow into her room. She then climbs out of her window and sees the mountain. Jeremy sees Candace and offers her a ride on the ski lift, but she turns him down since she is afraid of heights. He then proceeds to hang out with a strange woman, Dee Dee, which causes Candace to question who Dee Dee is (which shows that the friend she was chatting with was Stacy), and she finds out Dee Dee is a Swedish exchange student. Candace gets jealous and runs up the mountain and trying to make her way on the ski lift. She succeeds, and meets Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. She notices how high she was and ties a knot in her safety belt, but as soon as she does so, Jeremy and Dee Dee jump off, with Candace stuck on the ski lift, not being able to get off in time due to her apparently tight knot. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is waiting for Perry to walk through the front door, where Perry would be crushed by an overhead piano. His plan is foiled by his maid, Nancy, leaving the back door unlocked. He makes a note to fire her tomorrow as his evil deed, and proceeds to trap Perry in quick hardening chocolate. He starts to talk about how the Melt-inator 6-5000 came to be, and what it does-Melt chocolate for him to use (in addition with his secret ingredient— fish) to create the most irresistible confection in the Tri-State Area. He then looks over at Perry, who is still frozen. Doofenshmirtz is now a bit agitated and repeats the whole story once more. Candace eventually gets off at the bottom, and decides to walk all the way up to the top. She attempts to do so, but is quickly buried under snow, and is run over by a few kids in a toboggan. This gives her an idea, and she hires Buford to pull her in a toboggan up the mountain to meet Jeremy. When Doofenshmirtz finishes once again, he notices that Perry is still quiet. He sighs in annoyance and starts to count down slowly, and stops to talk about how in some countries it's considered rude not to participate, but is kicked to the ground before he could finish. He realizes that Perry has eaten his way out of the chocolate shell. Doofenshmirtz tries to hurry and aim the Melt-inator 65000. Perry pulls a lever and causes Doofenshmirtz to go flying into him. It then aimed at Linda's car and fires, melting her tires. Luckily enough, they just so happened to have bought four spare tires at the antique convention. Candace arrives at the top of the mountain and sees Jeremy talking to Dee Dee She calls out Jeremy's name, but is too late and slips on the ice rink she was foolishly running on, causing her to fall off the mountain of snow and sending her into the water in an area where people are ice-fishing. Someone fishes her out, but is commanded to throw her back, as she is too scrawny. The fisherman instead gives her a push over to where she sees Jeremy compliment Dee Dee, saying Dee Dee was a good skier which makes Candace heat up with rage and melt the ice. She gets caught on Phineas and Ferb's snowboard and goes through a series of obstacles which mysteriously avoid the boys, but hit Candace instead. Phineas comments about why he or Ferb didn't get hit, saying it's weird. They step over a sled containing four people all coincidentally named 'Bob', with Phineas commenting on how it just so happened to be a bobsled. They then fly into the air where the boys have lost sight of Candace, who is clinging to the bottom of the snowboard. They bounce on top of a hot-air balloon, sending them high enough to go through a cloud and make a cloud angel. They fall back and bounce off the same balloon which flings them to the side. They then take their rightful place on the first place podium, winning the snowboarding competition. Jeremy compliments Candace and introduces her to Dee Dee, who turns out to be a boy, Derek Dukensson, or D.D., for short. After this, she hears Mom's car, making her think this will be the best day ever, and runs off. Elsewhere, Doofenshmirtz has trapped Perry again, this time with sticky string to subdue him. Doofenshmirtz plugs in the Melt-inator 6-5000 ("I always leave it till the last second because it takes a lot of power"), and ends up using all the power in the Tri-State Area. This starts off a chain reaction which stops the air-conditioners and fans that kept the snow cold and frozen, which melts the snow mountain, causing everything to look normal. Everyone groans in frustration, and Isabella tells everyone that her mom has got hot chocolate, which has everyone cheering and running away. Candace tries to rush her parents to the backyard, who are both trying to carry a heavy Austrian-style cuckoo clock into the house. They finally make it outside to see the snow-cone machine, the boys, and small little bits of snow in random spots of the backyard. Phineas offers his sister a snow cone once more. She grabs the snow-cone and plops her face into it. Perry comes up to the group, to which Phineas replies, "Oh, there you are, Perry", ending the episode. Transcript Songs *"S'Winter" (song) End Credits A repeat song of "S'Winter" with greeting cards of scenes from the episode. Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line I know what we're gonna do today. What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry steps into a coil of hose and turns on the faucet, which sends him into a tube. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Candace: I think cheerleaders are so overrated. I mean being gorgeous and popular, does that matter in the real world... What is going on out there?!}} |'Phineas': Some people call it "Wummer." |'Candace': I'm calling mom, you know.}} |It's genius right? (Seeing Agent P behind him) Oh! I told Nancy to keep the back door locked. (Speaking into tape recorder) Note to self. My evil deed for tomorrow: fire the maid.}} | Perry the Platypus?! But how did you— (notices hole in Perry's chocolate shell where he has eaten himself out) Ooh, you ate your own hiney?!}} |'Phineas': Now how'd that miss us? | |'Phineas': Now that's just weird.}} Background Information *On December 19, 2014, this episode aired with "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" part of the "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block even though this episode hasn't even aired on Disney XD. , Ferb and Candace snowboarding while she is freaking out.]] * Creating S'winter is one of the goals in the Phineas and Ferb (video game), and is the object of the online game S'no Problem. * At the awards presentation, Jeremy and Baljeet are shown next to the presentation stand, but a few seconds later, they are in the crowd, applauding Phineas and Ferb's win. * Just before the boy in the orange hat and red overalls is hit with a snowball during the song S'Winter, he laughs. The laugh sounds like Buford's laugh, indicating that Bobby Gaylor recorded it. Production Information * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release:Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "S'Winter," airing Saturday, Ferb-ruary 9, the boys' dad, Lawrence, shows them how to make snow cones which results in their big idea: make winter in the middle of summer. Soon their backyard is full of snow and everyone in the neighborhood is skiing, snowboarding or sledding. Even though Candace is afraid of heights, she braves the slopes in order to steal Jeremy's attention away from a Swedish exchange student. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses the Melt-i-nator device to melt all the chocolate in the Tri-State area so it will drain into his underground candy factory, allowing him to corner the chocolate market and create chocolates in his own image. * This episode was paired with "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" when aired on ABC Family and Disney Channel, however, it was also paired with "Toy to the World" sometimes as well on Disney Channel. Starting in December 2011, this episode is sometimes aired with "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas", mainly because the latter episode does not have another episode produced to air with it. ** This episode appears twice on Disney+, once with The Magnificent Few, and then again with A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas International Premieres * February 8, 2008 (Disney Channel Latin America) Errors * In the beginning of the episode, Ferb ate the top of his snow cone, but in the next scene it was still there. * When the people applaud to Phineas, Ferb, and Candace, Buford's shirt doesn't have the skull logo in it. Also, at the same time, Buford's tooth that usually sticks out of his mouth is missing. * While Candace is trying to get up the mountain, it is snowing. It shouldn't as Phineas and Ferb are making the snow with Lawrence's ice machine. Also, later in the episode when Candace is hit by Phineas and Ferb's snowboard, it isn't snowing. * When Candace gets hit by Phineas and Ferb's snowboard, she stands behind Ferb but she should have been in the front. * When Phineas, Ferb, and Candace landed on the podium, Jeremy and Baljeet were on the side of it with both eyes closed. One second later they were seen with the crowd clapping. * Doofenshmirtz fires the Meltinator at the shop (to demonstrate it to Perry), and then at the Flynn-Fletcher car. But on the third time with the world's largest chocolate bar, it was never plugged in, so the Meltinator should never have worked at all. * When Candace gets hit by the tree going down the mountain, it shows her inside the tree. However, two seconds later, the tree is gone. * When Candace is trying to open her bedroom window there is one window in the middle of the wall but when she sticks her head out there is a second window right beside the one she is halfway out of. *When Candace is trying to get her parents to the backyard, the mountain can be easily be seen from the front yard but for some reason, neither Linda nor Lawrence saw it. *The numerals on the face of the cuckoo clock are printed the wrong way. *When the camera zooms in on Candace when she realizes S'Winter is gone, Linda is not there. *The large doorway to the backyard is missing when Candace is trying to show S'Winter, and the small door goes to the living room instead of the kitchen. *When Isabella and 2 Fireside Girls were singing, Adyson's outlining disappears the next time when they pop up behind Isabella. Continuity *Stacy later reminded Candace of the events in this episode when Jeremy was talking to Nicolette. ("De Plane! De Plane!") *The boys later fuse another two seasons together, creating S'Fall ("Minor Monogram"). Allusions *The "Melt-inator 6-5000" is likely an allusion to Pennsylvania 6-5000, which is the phone number to the Hotel Pennsylvania in New York City, New York, and the song by the Glenn Miller Orchestra of the same name. * When Agent P sketches Major Monogram, the style is reminiscent of Matt Groening, creator of The Simpsons (another show Povenmire and Marsh worked on) and Futurama. Trivia * First episode to have a song with the same name as the title. * Candace falls off a cliff after trying to distract Jeremy from a 'so-thought' girl, and she says "Why does-this-keep-happening to me" this obviously indicates that she is also referring to the previous paired episode The Magnificent Few, as she also falls off a cliff in the episode. * Buford appears in this episode but does not speak. *Vanessa from "The Magnificent Few" returns and makes a speaking cameo. *It's revealed Candace has Acrophobia (fear of heights). *It is unknown how Perry escaped from the "sticky string". *This episode was named as an "Honorable Mention" on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 ‘'Phineas and Ferb Episodes.Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Isabella Murad as Milly *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Richard O'Brien as Dad, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Derek Dukenson, Additional Voices * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Kelly Hu as Stacy :: designates a character that appears but does not speak References pl:La-Zima pt-br:Inverão Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:S